The electric vehicles that have been developed recently are capable of being driven using the power of a battery. The electronic vehicle types include a pure electric vehicle that uses only battery power, and a hybrid vehicle using battery power and a traditional internal combustion engine together. The pure electric vehicle is driven by the power of a driving motor operated by battery power, and the hybrid vehicle is driven by efficiently combining the power of an internal combustion engine and the power of a driving motor.
In a hybrid vehicle, the battery charging power is limited to prevent a battery from being overcharged when the state of charge (SOC) of the battery is full while traveling downhill. In particular, to limit the battery charging power, the hybrid vehicle may be driven in an electrical vehicle (EV) mode among a plurality of driving modes capable of discharging the battery, or may allow an engine to output power that corresponds to a driver request (e.g., torque requested by a driver) to minimize the charging of the battery.